Without Hearts
by Forever Graces
Summary: Orgainisation XIII is not yet fully formed, and yet it grows stronger every day. Follow the story of the organisation from the events of Kingdom Hearts 1 through to its fall in Kingdom Hearts 2 through the eyes of the member that few knew existed.
1. The first day

I didn't know who I was, what my purpose was, where I was. All I knew was it was raining. I stumbled endlessly through the dark streets, hungry, alone, scared. I was exhausted, on the brink of collapsing. The scenery began to blur. Then I heard a soft whisper, a voice, a man's voice. I wasn't alone. The man whispered once more, what was he doing? Then I heard it. The whisper flooded through the rainwater, across the sky. Then it stopped. The rain stopped. Was this man different too? Was he like me?

I started to drift between consciousnesses. I was ready to pass out but the man broke my fall. His arms felt warm, dry, safe against my own damp, cold body. He started to whisper once more. But this time just for me.

"I guess not everyone has my way with the water", he chuckled, "are you okay?"

I opened my eyes and looked up at my rescuer for the first time; he seemed young, about the same age as me? His eyes were green as deep waters and his hair which was perfectly dry despite the rain was shaped into a blonde mullet.

"I think so" I replied. "Do you know where I am?"

"The World that Never Was, it's a dangerous place to be on your own."

"Yet you're down here alone?"

He laughed "I live here, besides I can look after myself."

I climbed uneasily to my feet. Still dizzy my legs trembled but the man caught my arm and supported me.

"My name's Demyx" he told me, lazily conjuring a stream of water in mid-air, spelling out his name.

"I'm ..." I hesitated, I didn't know my name.

"A Nobody" the man finishes my sentence. These two words hurt. I wrenched myself from his grip. How dare he insult me, He didn't know me, we'd only just met.

Infuriated I replied "You insensitive..."

He cut me off mid-sentence "relax, I also happen to be a nobody"

"You, you are?" My anger melted away, suddenly I was curious.

"Yes." I begin to relax a little at this. "This is all normal you know, it happened to me too. When you first become a nobody you are lost, confused, weak. But I promise you it'll get better." I look into his eyes once more. Somehow I trust him. "First thing's first, you need a name. Is there anything on your person that could tell us who you were." I reached into the pocket of my soggy jacket and pulled out a single piece of paper. It looked like some sort of letter. I handed it nervously to Demyx. He read it then said "I think this is it." He paused then said "What if I could find you somewhere safe to stay? Where I come from they're always looking out for lost nobodies, I could take care of you until you

feel better." I hesitated, could I really survive here like this, on my own? Going with him seemed like the safer option.

Eventually I whispered "Okay." Demyx smiled reassuringly at me, then glanced at the letter once more. "What are you doing?" I asked anxiously.

"Creating a name for you, we nobodies alter our original names so they show power, give us an identity of our own." He frowns at the paper in concentration before announcing "That should do it" he weaved the water in mid-air once more. I finally had my Identity. "Right Xeleste, shall we go home" he whispered with a smile.


	2. My new home

Somehow I'd expected to walk but when I suggested it he chuckled. He flourished his arm and a dark pool appeared instantly and rose up from the ground "I know a shortcut" he smiled and guided me towards the darkness. I closed my eyes, I didn't know what to expect, but I was safe, I could feel Demyx guiding me through as an ice cold sensation flooded over me. Then the sensation stopped, I opened my eyes. We were in a large room, silver and clinical, full of echoes. "Home sweet home" said Demyx as he watched my eyes darting around the vast silver expanse. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta sort things out with the boss. Wait here and make yourself at home."

I caught sight of myself for the first time in the glass window, I was a mess. I frantically ran my hand through the damp, apparently orange tendrils of my hair. I ran my hands over the tiny freckles that dotted my face, then glanced into my own eyes. They were green, like Demyx. I thought of Demyx, he'd been gone a while, what was he doing?

"You the new girl" I started at the unfamiliar voice. In front of me was a tall man, he donned the same black cloak as Demyx, his hair cascaded down in fire red spikes. "You look cold, want me to warm ya up a bit?" I hesitated. "relax, I'm not gonna hurt you." He weaved his hands together and produced a large ball of fire. He held it out to me.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked "Do you seriously think that I'd touch that?"

"Listen, it won't hurt you, it's perfectly safe." He edged the fire closer and gently touched it against my skin, I winced, expecting to feel searing pain but instead I simply feel its comforting warmth. He slipped the fire into my hand and said "name's Axel, got it memorized."

"Xeleste"

Axel placed his hands on my shoulders, "Listen to me when I say, this organisation is a dark place. It may be a refuge for people like us, but some of the members, well they can't be trusted. It is full of darkness, dark motives. Be careful who you trust" With that he walked away.

At last Demyx appeared, "Xeleste, the superior would like to speak with you." All the blood drained from my face. What was I supposed to say? I didn't know anything. Demyx noticed "Are you okay, are you still cold?"

"No, I'm fine, really. Axel gave me this" I held it out to him. Demyx let out a yelp.

"Keep that thing away from me!"

"But it's harmless, look." I held it out once more.

"I don't like fire!" he shrieked.

I blushed, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know!"

I heard a hysterical laugh from above. "Don't give it to Demyx!" Axel laughed once more as he jumped from the balcony above. Fire makes him irritable. This time Demyx chuckled.

"So then of course you won't mind if I do this!" Demyx clicked his fingers, conjuring a huge tidal wave, drenching Axel from head to toe. His hair was suddenly limp and lifeless and Axel himself shivered.

Suddenly a voice boomed across the room "Order! Demyx! Clean this mess up at once, Axel! Get your arse out on that mission now or you'll be a Dusk before you can say vacation!" As the water cleared I caught a glimpse of the person who had spoken. He had long blue hair which was now dripping wet and a furious expression. His eyes narrowed as he saw me. "The superior has requested your presence. He doesn't like to be kept waiting."


	3. A conversation with the superior

Saix dragged me along endless silver corridors, without Axel's spell I was beginning to feel cold and dizzy again. A feeling of dread begun to build up inside me.

At last he relinquished his grip outside two huge doors, so much so that you could barely see the top. Saix barked "Speak only when spoken to " before opening the door just a fraction and shoving me through it.

The room was huge, round, once again decked in silver, it was lined by chairs of different heights rising towards the tall ceiling together they curved into a neat circle. "Quite Impressive, don't you think" I heard the voice echo through the room, my eyes darted around, searching for the source, when finally I just about made out the picture of someone perched on top of the tallest chair.

"Yes sir" I replied, terrified.

He spoke once more "Demyx tells me you have potential, tell me girl. What exactly is it you can do."

"Well.." I looked around the room looking for a suitable object, the room was sparse of any decoration. I reached into my pocket for the letter. I closed my eyes and focused hard, focused on what I wanted it to do. Then as I opened my eyes it sprung to life. The paper folded itself, into the shape of a robin. I told it to fly to the figure upon the chair and it did. He examined my work before leaping off of the towering chair. "Care-" I started to say. But before I could finish he had gently landed feet first on the solid floor.

"Impressive," he said with a smirk stroking the little bird. "So you can control anything?"

"Most things"

A grin spread across his face. "Could you control, say. A person?" he squashed the bird in his excitement, leaving nothing but a mangled piece of paper.

"No. Only objects."

His grin disappeared instantly. "Shame." He paused "Still I suppose we could find a use for you. Very well, you may stay."

I grinned with relief "Thank you sir"

"Superior" he snapped thrusting the mangled paper into my hand "Now leave, before I change my mind."

* * *

><p>Demyx cornered me as I exited the strange round room. "How'd it go?"<p>

"Okay, I think"

"Well at least you're not a Dusk"

"A Dusk?"

"We're the lucky ones, see if the superior dislikes someone they can end up as a mindless Nobody. It's Saix's favourite threat. But you're safe now. Let me show you around." He offered his arm to me as we set off exploring the castle. "The room you were just in is where we hold important meetings or go to speak with the superior. Then the room we first entered is where we gather to get missions."

"Missions?"

"Yes, we get given tasks by Saix each morning, scouting new worlds, taking out heartless that sorta thing" He led me down a narrow corridor pointing out various rooms as we walked. Towards the end he stopped by a door, emblazoned by the number XII. "and this, is your room" Demyx bowed to me as he opened the door, my door.

The room was also silver. At one end it had an ornate silver bed with tightly wrapped sheets, I collapsed onto the bed. I'd forgotten just how tired I was. Demyx disappeared into what appeared to be a wardrobe, he returned carrying a fitted cloak much like his, "You'll have to wear this out on missions and when walking around the castle. That's pretty much it." I studied the cloak as Demyx placed it on the bed. I'll leave you to get changed," he winked as he strolled towards the door, "see you later."

The door clicked into place as I sat up on the edge of the bed, I wrung out the water from my bedraggled hair and pulled on the cloak, it was warm but heavy, the start of my new life.

I sighed as I settled down on the bed once more, my heavy eyes gave way and suddenly I was dreaming.

I was alone, there was nothing but darkness all around, I tried to run but I remained firmly rooted to the spot. Then I heard an echoed voice. Demyx reached out to me, I grabbed his hand, but it wasn't there. My hand fell through the darkness. Then I heard Saix cackle in the distance, then Xemnas.

There was a loud bang, then another. I woke with a start.

The door burst open, a tall man much older than Axel and Demyx strode forward, he had two narrow brown eyes and long dark hair tied into a rushed ponytail. He gave me a wide toothy grin. "Wake up Treasure" he said, firing upwards twice more with what appeared to be some sort of guns. "The superior has called a meeting and requires your presence immediately." The stranger turned on his heel and left without so much as an introduction, leaving me to stare at the chunks of ceiling now lying on the floor.


	4. A very tall chair

I left my room in search of the meeting, the castle was so big, "If only Demyx were here" I thought desperately searching around for the tall doors which had towered above me just a few short hours ago. I hurried down yet another silver hallway, turning a corner when there was a cascade of pages followed by a loud thud. In front of me stood yet another man, at a guess aged about 20, with short silver hair and an irritated expression. He bent down to pick up the many books which were now lying scattered on the floor. "Now look what you've done" he muttered "Those books are crucial to the Organisation's plan and now they're damaged. The superior's gonna be so mad!"

"I'm so sorry" I began. "Here, let me help."

"Just leave them, you've done enough."

I closed my eyes and focused hard on the books, they sprung to life and begun to repair themselves one by one. The man stared in astonishment as they assembled themselves into a neat pile at his feet. He picked up the books and looked at me for a brief while before turning and setting off on his way. I begun to walk onwards once again before I heard the man's voice once again, "The round room's this way."

I followed the man down the seemingly endless corridor. "So" I began, the man grunted and kept walking, "my name's Xeleste"

"Zexion" he replied, he hesitated then said "What you did back there, animation is a rare gift. The superior's been looking for..." he stopped mid sentence.

"The superior's been looking for what?" I thought, but I daren't ask Zexion. "So... what can you do?" I asked. Zexion waved his hands in front of him and the corridor shifted in front of my eyes, there were now three separate corridors in front of me. I gaped in awe as he clicked his fingers and the corridor switched back to one straight path. We walked along it in silence until at last we made it to the round room.

The room was still silent but unlike earlier it was full. I gazed around as Zexion took his seat. To his left was the man who gave me my rude awakening, then another man with long blond hair who donned rubber gloves and goggles, to his left I spotted Axel, his red hair still limp and lifeless and next to Axel wearing an amused grin was Demyx. "Sit!" The superior's voice boomed across the room.

"Where?" I asked, desperately hoping I wouldn't get another earful. I head Saix chuckle as he gazed at me with a piercing stare.

"Up there" My awakener laughed, pointing up to a chair towering above me.

"How?" I cried as the room filled with yet more laughter.

"Work it out!" Xemnas boomed "If you want to be one of us, you have to learn to think like us." I gazed up at Demyx and mouthed "help" wishing I'd paid more attention to Zexion as he took his seat. He waved his hand so that whisps of shadows emitted from it, I'd seen that before. But where? Then it clicked, I had to make a passage. I focused hard and held out my hand. Nothing. Xemnas cackled "Embrace the darkness; It's the only way to get what you want." I closed my eyes, fixing in my mind the image of the dark portal, let the icy cold flood through me. It started at my fingertips creeping slowly up my arms, heading towards my heart. I focused hard once more, the sensation rushing once again to my fingertips, picturing the top of the chair hard in my mind. The darkness formed a pool at my feet; I stepped into it suddenly fearless, focused on the goal ahead. I emerged on the top of the chair and collapsed into it.

Demyx caught my eye and gave me a thumbs up before noticing Saix's glare and glancing at the superior. Xemnas began "as you know, I've had you slaying heartless for quite some time now and I think it's about time you knew why. Kingdom Hearts. That fool Ansem was right, when you slay heartless, hearts are released. They rise towards the sky and they cluster. Cluster enough hearts and you have the power to do anything, even claim hearts of our own." The flamboyant blonde scientist piped up.

"B-but superior, with all d-due r-respect. Kingdom Hearts is a myth, there is no proof, s-scientific or otherwise that it exists or indeed...ever could."

Saix snapped "Quiet Vexen!"

The superior chuckled "Calm yourself Saix." Then he gazed towards Vexen with a false smile, "now you see Vexen, Kingdom Hearts will very much exist, oh I'm quite sure of that, and if it doesn't. Well then some members will need to pull their weight." Saix flashed a glare in Axel's direction then looked at me with a satisfied grin.

* * *

><p>Demyx caught up with me after the meeting and led me back to my room. "Hectic day huh" He yawned behind his hand.<p>

"It sure has been crazy" I sighed collapsing face first onto the bed.

"I know what'll make you feel better" he said perching on the end of the bed and raising his arm above his head. He grinned as a cascade of bubbles orbited his hand until a large blue instrument appeared.

I gazed in awe "How did you do that?"

Demyx grinned again "Let's just say you have your tricks, I have mine."

It felt like hours, Demyx settled around me his hands gently strumming his Sitar, my head rested on his shoulder. "Wanna try?" he said with a smile. I hesitated but he covered my hand with his and placed it gently on the strings. I felt a strange sensation flow through me cool yet comforting like when your hand ripples through water. He held onto the end as I strummed a somewhat familiar tune, "you're a natural" he said with a grin.

After a short while I yawned, It was pretty late now. Demyx noticed this and pulled away."I'd better go" he said, "You'll need to sleep, there's a busy day ahead." I received one final grin as Demyx slipped out the door and I was left alone.


	5. Demolition

A faint light shone through the window as I rolled out of bed, my exhaustion had finally caught up with me from the manic induction to the organisation. I pulled on my cloak and lazily twisted my long hair into two bunches. After a few wrong turns and endless silver corridors I made my way to the communal area. It was much more full than the night before. There were familiar faces and total strangers scattered around, lounging on sofas and conversing with what appeared to be a small creature hovering above the ground. I waved to Axel who was sitting polishing what appeared to be round red blades before settling in the gap on the sofa between two unfamiliar people, a middle aged man with blonde hair and numerous piercings who was shuffling a deck of playing cards and a huge silent man who stared blankly into space.

The blonde man studied me as I fidgeted nervously beginning to regret my choice of seat. "Hi" I said awkwardly.

"Are you feeling lucky?" he asked with narrow eyes.

"Umm..." I began, when I heard a voice in the distance.

"Morning Xeleste, sleep well?" Demyx offered his hand and pulled me up I smiled in relief and allowed him to guide me to the centre of the room.

"Who are those people?" I asked him glad to be with a familiar face.

"The blonde one is Luxord, he doesn't talk much, thinks it wastes time, not that I can see how, he has all the time in the world."

"and the other guy?"

"Oh that's Lexaeus, big softie really, not very social, mind."

"Yeah I gathered that" I said glancing at Lexaeus who still stared blankly into space.

Suddenly I heard a door slam behind me, I whipped round to see Saix yet again with a frown etched into his face, I wondered if he was capable of smiling. "Mission Assignment" he bellowed as everyone in the room turned to face him. "Axel, Demyx – heartless duty, Luxord, you're on emblem training, Zexion, you go with.." he hesitated and pointed at me "...what's her name, I want full recon on this new world."

"Yes sir" Zexion nodded briefly. He turned to look at me "let's get this over with."

"Where are we..."I begun but Zexion was already stepping through a portal. Saix begun to glower in my direction and I knew better than to stay. The icy sensation washed over me once more.

* * *

><p>We emerged in a strange town, near what appeared to be a train station. "So what exactly are we doing?" I began once more, when Zexion grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a wall. I could hear a couple moving closer to us, I opened my mouth to speak once more but Zexion covered it with his hand. He let out a sigh of relief as the couple entered the train station and I wriggled free of his grasp.<p>

"We can't be seen"

"Why?"

"We don't belong in this world, don't you think someone would notice that? Besides, it's best that the organisation remains secret."

"So what _are _we doing" I ask once again.

"Scouting" Zexion replied, "We're looking for anything out of the ordinary or that could be of use to us"

"Right." I said, somewhat unconvinced.

We began to walk until we reached a junction, to the left was some sort of town centre bustling with people, I gazed at the town until Zexion dragged me to the right towards a deserted subway.

I looked at the bleak sight ahead and sighed "If you can change what people see" I began "can't you just make us invisible?"

"Myself yes, others no, powers like mine don't work on people, only objects. You should know that better than anyone." I blushed, somewhat embarrassed "Besides, someone needs to keep an eye on you."

"So… could I learn to become invisible?"

Zexion pondered this, "our powers have similar origins; while it is indefinite it could well be possible."

I considered this, it would be pretty cool to become invisible, not to mention it would be a great way to avoid Saix's glare.

After what felt like hours of ducking behind walls and jumping at the sound of every footstep we had circled the entire town and found nothing out of the ordinary. I now slumped against a wall hidden just out of view thanks the side of a house, I was tired and somewhat disappointed. "So what now" I said "do we head back?"

"I guess" Zexion said, he hesitated "could you... show me your gift again?"

"Won't people notice?"

"Nah" he said creating an exact copy of the wall between us and the busy shops, I reached out to touch the wall but my hand simply fell through the air, I smiled at this as a pile of discarded bricks caught my eye. I focused hard on them, what I wanted them to become and it was there, the bricks sprung to life and joined together forming the shape of a dog. I asked it to walk over to me and it did, I gave it a firm pat as Zexion stared in amazement. I laughed and sent the dog over to him as he patted it, somewhat baffled. I laughed harder as the brick- dog chased its tail but perhaps a little too hard, for a brief second I lost control and the dog crashed into the very real brick wall.

Dust fogged the air all around us and when it finally cleared the sight was not pretty. The dog had turned back into a pile of bricks and had now been joined by several old grey stones from the wall. "oops" I mumbled, embarrassed.

"look!" Zexion beckoned through the hole in the wall.

"I know, This'll take some cleaning up and Saix'll be mad at me and I'll be a..."I began, but Zexion stopped me.

"No, just look!" he said. My eyes connected with the hole, there were trees everywhere but nothing struck me as exciting, I was beginning to get disappointed when I noticed something behind the trees. We both ducked through the hole and edged closer to the mysterious structure. As we reached the far edge of the woods we saw the building in its full glory. An old mansion, still somewhat beautiful despite its descent into disrepair.

I gazed in fascination, taking in everything from the iron gates, to the statues and the ornate curtains at the windows.

"Fascinating" Zexion said beginning to pace "this entire building has been concealed from the town for who knows how long and no-one suspected a thing."

I continued to take in the sight in front of me until something caught my eye. "Over there, there's a girl, in the window" I said hurriedly pointing at the window covered with white lace curtains. Zexion turned to face where I was looking.

"There's no-one there" he said. "Anyway, we should head back and report this to the superior, it strikes me that there's more to this that it seems."

I gazed back at the window one last time and as we turned to leave; a girl stared back at me.


	6. A first glimpse of Kingdom Hearts

As I left the round room I felt Demyx's hand on my shoulder. "I hear you've been doing some demolition today" he chuckled "next time bring me along."

"Never mind that" I said as I noticed his singed cloak and hair "what happened to you?"

"Axel and I were taking out heartless and well, he took a liking to the ones behind my back. You know sometimes I think Saix likes to cause trouble." He paused for a moment "Xeleste? Can I show you something?" I nodded as he grabbed onto my hand and begun tugging me up endless flights of stairs. After what seemed like forever we reached the top, I clutched onto the silver handrail and looked ahead. The sight was breathtaking; the stars felt close enough to touch and the lights from the city sparkled, little lights in a sea of darkness.

"It's beautiful" I breathed.

He pulled me close as something in the sky caught my eye "what's that?" I asked.

"The clustered hearts, the start of Kingdom Hearts, soon they will all join together, be the brightest thing in the sky. Then we can be whole again."

"Whole?"

"We're not yet people, we need to do this, to retrieve what we're missing, that's why it's so important to slay heartless and collect the hearts."

"How can something be missing? We're alive aren't we!"

Demyx hesitated."Xeleste. You don't... we don't have hearts... We're nobodies. And without hearts we can never feel."

"Never feel? But I thought…"

"Our feelings are learned behaviour, we pretend, try to fool ourselves, but they're not real."

"It's all a lie?"

"Not a lie, more like… a memory. From when we were whole."

"My feelings are not a memory! They're not some kind of charade, it's all real! I feel everything, the hurt Saix throws at me on a daily basis, the fear of being somewhere strange, the comfort ... when I look into your eyes." I shed a single tear.

"Xeleste… I" He tried to grab my hand but I pulled away. I ran.


	7. Training

The next morning there was no sign of Demyx as I entered the communal area and heard Saix's Mission Call. "Axel Emblem training, Luxord go with Lexaeus and sort those pesky blobs, You."He said gesturing to me "go with Xigbar and take out some heartless" the man who had woken me up and had unnerved me ever since gave me that same toothy grin. I breathed deeply and prepared myself to enter the portal.

We emerged in the same world that Zexion and I had scouted previously, only this time in the shadowy back alley. "Let's go take out some heartless" Xigbar yelled, licking his lips as he summoned his arrowguns. Before I had time to react the alley was ringing with the crack of gunfire as bullets ricocheted all around. I ducked as a bullet swooped over my head when a shadowy creature came into view. I jumped backward in shock and tried to get a proper glimpse when it was struck by a bullet and disappeared.

"What WAS that?" I asked.

"Heartless, DUH!" I shot a glare in Xigbar's direction. "Look lively." He smirked.

A dark pool appeared at my feel and begun to form into another creature, I stuck out my wrist as a familiar warm sensation crept up my arm. Within seconds it appeared, my crystal embrace. During my short time at the organisation I had regained the ability to control my powers in weapon form. I held onto the ornate silver hilt of my staff and swung it hard at the creature. I breathed deeply as it disappeared.

After what seemed like hours we had whittled down the heartless to the last remaining few. I stumbled backward after taking out yet another shadow with my staff desperate to regain my breath. In one final shower of bullets Xigbar took out the remaining heartless before shooting a smug grin at me. "Lightweight" he scoffed as his arrowguns disappeared.

* * *

><p>It was late when I heard a tap on my door. I opened it rubbing my eyes, it was Zexion. He took a deep breath, "The superior has requested that I train you, help you develop your powers."<p>

"What?"

"He seems to think it would be beneficial. I thought we could start with controlling dusks. This is something each of us can do with time, but I expect given the nature of your powers, it won't take long."

"What, now?"

"It's as good a time as any." Zexion clicked his fingers and three dusks appeared. "I will relinquish my control and I want you to take over. Ready?"

"I guess." The dusks begun to move rapidly towards me, they almost flowed. Like water. I closed my eyes and tried to focus but thoughts of Demyx flooded my head. I snapped back to reality with a thud, the dusks had pushed me to the ground and were now moving towards me once more. Zexion gestured his arm away from me and the dusks pulled back.

"Focus Xeleste" he said firmly. I gave it several attempts but each time thoughts of Demyx came flooding back. I sighed. "That's enough for now, have a rest" Zexion said dismissing the dusks with a wave of his arm.

I settled onto my bed and gestured to Zexion to do the same. "Are you familiar with chess?" he asked. I smiled. Zexion held his hand in the air and a large book appeared. He closed his eyes and stroked one of the pages causing a chess set to appear. "Ladies first" Zexion said as I gestured to one of the white pawns to move forward.


	8. Tension

I woke up on top of my bed the next morning and sleepily drifted towards the communal area. It was bustling with people gathering around for Saix's role call. Saix droned the list of duties once more "Axel you're on recon, Vexen, go with Lexaeus and take out some heartless, Demyx you go with ginger…"

"Her name's Xeleste" Demyx said defensively as I shook off the hand he tried to rest on my shoulder.

"Irrelevant." Saix snapped "There's a large heartless surfaced by the mansion. Eliminate it."

He averted his gaze from me and turned to face the seats "Zexion, the superior has requested your presence."

Zexion glanced at me and I flashed him a quick smile before entering the portal behind Demyx.

We emerged by the wall and ran our hands along the stones, searching for the hole still cloaked by Zexion's spell. My hand brushed Demyx's as I finally found the gap in the wall. He tried to clasp it but I pulled away and stepped through the hole, advancing quickly through the woods.

I stopped in front of the mansion and gazed around. There was no sign of heartless. I was about to turn back when something hit me hard in the back of my knees. I stumbled back as the air in front of me began to shimmer. A huge lizard materialized before my eyes and before I could react I was swept off my feet by the force of its tail hitting me square in the chest. It prepared to strike me once more but a barricade of water formed between us. Demyx hit the creature with a torrent and it was forced back. He offered me his hand, but I pushed myself to my feet. I summoned my staff and commanded the nearby statues to fight the creature. Demyx stood alongside me commanding the torrents of water and maintaining the shield.

We gradually wore down the lizard but it didn't give up without a fight, I ducked as the last of the statues crumbled under the force of its claws, showering me in debris. The lizard then turned its attention to Demyx who was edging closer to the gate. I raised my hands in the air and felt my power flow towards my fingertips; the gate sprung to life and wrapped itself around the lizard's tail. The creature's arms flailed as Demyx hit it with a final jet of steaming hot water. It melted into a pool of darkness as the released heart ascended towards the sky.

"Thank you… for helping me back there" I said reluctantly.

"Don't mention it… I want to protect you Xeleste"

I turned my back on Demyx and gazed once more towards the window. The same girl looked back at me, peering through the white curtains. "Demyx, look! There's the girl, the one from before." I pointed towards the curtains.

"How on earth did she get in there? Without the hole in the wall there's no way in or out of here. I scouted the area with Vexen just yesterday." He paused "We should tell the superior."

* * *

><p>Zexion arrived at my room for another training session. I smiled as he entered but he looked flustered, something out of character for someone who is usually so in control. He turned to face me and I noticed he had pushed his hair to the side, a cascade of silver falling across his cheek.<p>

"Shall we get started?" He said as he turned to face me. As he did so his fringe moved and I caught a glimpse of what was underneath.

"What happened to you?" I said, gazing at the singed skin on his cheek.

"It's nothing" He replied, hurriedly trying to flatten down his fringe to hide the damage.

"That is not nothing!" I said, pushing back his hair to take a closer look. His cheek was bright red with a huge burn along the centre. "Zexion, how did this…"

I was stopped mid-sentence as he placed his hand over mine and pulled it away. "It's fine" he said calmly.

I wasn't convinced but I knew he wasn't going to respond any more. He clicked his fingers and the dusks appeared once more, I tried my best to control them, but they kept advancing towards me. Several times I tried but each time Zexion had to draw them back. After yet another attempt Zexion became pale, he tried to draw them back once more but they no longer responded. They must have sensed his weakness as some began to advance towards him. One swiped at him as I stood, feeling helpless. Another began its assault, I couldn't just watch this happen. Power begun to surge to my fingertips and at once the dusks fell back. Zexion smiled at me before collapsing onto the floor.

I willed the dusks to disappear and for the first time they obeyed. I rushed towards Zexion who lay motionless on my floor. Struggling under his weight I managed to lift him onto my bed and perched anxiously on the edge waiting for him to wake up.


	9. The keybearer

When I woke up Zexion was nowhere to be seen, however lying on my pillow was a beautiful red rose. I bent over to pick it up but my hand fell through it. I smiled at the thoughtful illusion, it meant Zexion was okay.

The communal area was bustling; lots of the members including Demyx and Axel surrounded two unfamiliar faces who were deep in discussion about something. As I walked towards the group they all stopped talking and turned towards me. A man with soft pink hair stared at me intently. "You must be the new girl" he said, offering his hand to me as petals cascaded from his sleeves. I moved to shake it when the other dreadlocked stranger pipes up.

"I see they actually _did _recruit a girl this time" he threw a grin at the pink haired man who retaliated by throwing a torrent of flower petals straight at his face. The dreadlocked stranger angrily spat petals out of his mouth while the pink haired man offered his hand once more.

"Marluxia" he said calmly shaking my hand.

I nodded "Xeleste."

"I'm sure we'll get on just fine" and with a slightly disconcerting grin he strolled away.

Marluxia let out a shriek he was hit square in the back with a strong gust of wind, falling flat on his face. The dreadlocked stranger blew on the top of his finger as if it was the steaming barrel of a gun.

"Xaldin" he said offering his own hand to me. I shook it as loud footsteps begun to echo through the room.

Saix stormed in for his usual mission announcement. "Marluxia, Xaldin the superior wants a full report on your findings. Vexen, take out some heartless with Demyx, no slacking. He pointed to me "You. Go to traverse town for emblem training."

* * *

><p>I emerged on a cobbled street and surveyed the scene for emblems, most were scattered around by the various shops but a few hovered above the balconies and roofs. Breaking into a run I collected the lower emblems and had soon done a circuit of the area so just the last few remained. Gasping I stopped next to a shop with purple lanterns hanging above the door and looked around for something to get me to the roof. There were various boxes scattered around which I commanded to pile on top of each other before collecting the last few emblems.<p>

I climbed down from the roof and was about to head back into the portal when I heard a loud crash coming from behind a tall door marked 2nd district. I pushed aside one of the doors and startled at the bizarre sight behind it.

A boy of about 14, a duck and an anthropomorphic dog had taken out a gigantic armoured heartless which now flailed on the ground. The boy was carrying some sort of giant key which seemed to radiate light as he slung it over his shoulder. I gazed, fascinated at the scene below until something else caught my eye.

Standing on top of a white building with stained glass windows was another who donned the black coat. He too was surveying the scene below and making notes in a book… A lexicon! I began to sprint towards Zexion, but by the time I had reached the building he was gone.

I sighed as I averted my eyes once more to the scene below, but both the heartless and the bizarre company had also vanished.


End file.
